Soen's Story
by Sheimare
Summary: Soen is from Ala Mhigo trying to make it in Ul'dah as a gladiator, but in a series of encounters her whole plan is thrown off course. (M for gore, violence, and sexual acts and themes.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun is blazing across the gritty, pale, and barren landscape. Nothing but sand and small patches of partially dead grass. A wagon comes into view from the distance being lead by two large, yellow birds. In the back of the wagon is a group of people. Refugees in rags, covered in dirt and sand from head to toe. Men, women, children, and elderly alike. Each one more frail than the last. On the very back ledge watching the world in front of her getting smaller and smaller, a figure in rags. They are obviously female, her torso is well covered in a hempen vest covered in dirt and stained with blood, hempen pants, no shoes, and a hood that covers from the bridge of her nose up. Her skin is lightly tanned with some scarring ranging from deep wounds to light ones.

The woman is unmoving for a long while before she feels a tug on her vest. She looks over to a very young girl holding a canteen, offering it up to her. "Miss Soen? Are you thirsty?" The girl asks innocently. The woman, known as Soen, licks her dry, cracked lips and gulps. She is beyond dehydrated, but her heart is too kind.  
"It's yours child. Please save what you can for your family. We still have a journey ahead of us." She pats the girls head and her light caramelized lips pull into a nurturing smile. The girl walks back over to her family and offers a much younger boy some water.

Soen clenches her jaw. She refuses to let anyone see her struggling and goes back to watching the dusty fly behind her and the brutal horizon setting finally in oranges and pinks. She stands and starts to hand out blankets before the sun set, and the night got cold. After what felt like hours, they finally arrive to their destination. Ul'dah, the city of wealth. She helped people get off the wagon and watched as families were reunited, the sick got what little help they could get, and others propping up makeshift tents right outside the walls of the fair city. Seeing the people made her chest tighten. The child that had offered her water waves with a smile of hope and optimism. Soen waves back speaking lowly under her breath. "I promise… this won't be forever…"

She turns and faces a brass blade that is guarding the entrance to the city. He glares at her as she makes her way past him. He takes his sword and puts it in front of her, it was so close she could see the dark circles under her lower eyelids. "Is there a problem…?" She asks as she doesn't even bother to look at the brute looking giant of a hellsguard. His voice is deep, and shakes her core just slightly.  
"Yeah. You look suspicious with that hood on 'n all. I don't think I should let you pass." He lightly presses his sword up to her neck, she can feel the cold sting of the blade against her skin. She doesn't recoil or falter. His large callous hands, that are as big as her petite face, grabs her chin and makes her look at him from under her hood. Her glare is as icy as the color of her blue eyes. They seem to give off and eeri look that the man fails to ignore. "Well lookie here. You might be prettier than meets the eye. How about you join me for a drink at the quicksand?" His voice is full of malice and malicious intent. She smacks him square in the face knocking him out of the way. She can hear him spouting off profanities at her from behind, she brushes it off and walks towards her destination.

She looks at a piece of paper she retrieved from her pocket and looks around. She goes to ask a woman for directions, but before she can mutter a word, the woman scoffs and walks away from her. A man walking by notices the spectacle and walks over. "You're not from here are you?" Soen looks at the midlander with thick fluffy hair and round sunglasses that hide his eyes fromview.  
"No… I just arrived. Im looking for the gladiator guild?" She looks at her paper.  
"Ah! Well good news is you are in the right spot and right direction. I'll take ya." The man faces away from her then turns his head to glance at her before he starts to walk giving her a sly grin. "Im Wymond by the way. If you need to know anything in Ul'dah, I'm yer man!"  
"Soen. It's a pleasure Wymond." They walk in silence for a moment and Wymond breaks the ice.  
"So you a refugee?"  
"No. I helped some get here from Ala Mhigo. I came here to learn how to use a sword."  
"Ah so you're an adventurer then. My apologies. Your clothes, I thought you were… erm anyroad. Why take on a sword out of curiosity?"  
"You're nosey aren't you?" She doesnt sound amused.  
"It's not everyday a young midlander woman wants to be a gladiator. I mean the general of the Immortal Flames is one and he's is this huge hulking man that looks like he will rip your head off."

Things go quiet again and they reach the coliseum. "Here you have it. I'll be in the area for a bit. If you need a place to rest the Quicksand is your place for bed, food, and drink."  
"Thank you Wymond. I appreciate this… really I do." Her voice softens and he gives off a small smile.  
"Nice to see you not looking so tense." He pats her shoulder. "If ya need me just give me a holler." He leaves and she walks inside. The place is packed and everyone is rowdy. Soen looks between two people hooting and hollering to see a match going on between two fighters. One looks just about beat and the other looms over his victim beaming with delight from victory. She sees a wooden sign with a sword and shield above a door. She walks in with confidence and purpose. There are people all about, training and hanging out with one another. A highlander woman with medium blonde hair with iron bands placed in her hair. Her eyes are just as icy as Soen's but filled with hope and determination.

The woman is talking to a tall duskwight woman. Soen strides up to the two making a presence as she enters. All eyes are on her. The blonde nods respectively and turns her attention away from the elezan. "Welcome to the gladiators guild. Im Mylla, guild leader." Soen gets her sword out skillfully and puts the blade into the stone in front of her feet. She keep perfect posture as she takes her hood off. She has a tattoo on her forehead of a dragon in black ink, her hair is in a short ponytail that sits perfectly on the back of her crown. She looks fully intent on Mylla as she speaks. She speaks with purpose.  
"I am Soen Shyzre from Ala Mhigo. I have come to learn the way of the sword and become a gladiator." The guild members mumble and mutter to each other. Mylla just stares straight faced at her. Her eyes shift to the elezan woman. Soen glimpse over at her as well. She has gray skin that looks like fresh ash. Her eyes a glowing pinkish red traced in dark liner. Her hair is jet black with spring green streaks throughout and nicely styled. Her bangs are long and swoop in perfectly with her hair that is just below her shoulders.

The elezan looks over Soen amused and looks at Mylla. "What do you think Mylla?" Her way of speaking is very proper and soft. Mylla thinks it over and talks out loud.  
"She certainly has a way of making her presence known. The determination in her eyes speaks clearly. There's also… something else in there…. Something i'm weary of." She looks at the elezan once more and they both nod. "Let me see how you do in a fight. Then we will see if you have what it takes."  
"Im not properly trained…."  
"That should not matter. If you have the potential me and Ameline can tell." The elezan nods in agreement.  
"Gear up rookie. Show me what you got." Soen shifts her gaze and the elezan eyes soften. "Here." She walks over to a gear locker and pulls out some armor. "Its nothing fancy mind you. But it will protect you in a fight." She hands in to Soen and she puts it on. The elezan gears up in dark armor with a circlet and shoos people out of the training ring. Soen prepares herself and draws her sword. She looks over at Mylla standing by herself. She's wondering where this 'Ameline' person is.  
"Hey rookie!" Soens head snaps back around. "Piece of advice. Never take your eyes away from an opponent even before the fight starts.  
"Fighters are you ready?!" Mylla yells acting as an official. Both fighters nod and prepare. The elezan unsheaths her sword and the sword makes a hissing noise before it extends its blade glowing a eerie blue light. "FIGHT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The elezan woman swiftly swings her blade at Soen. Soen brings her blade up in reaction to the blade stopping it dead in its tracks. She pushes the elezan back. The woman gracefully gets her composure. She smirks and hastily makes her way back to Soen to strike, Soen turns around and strikes the elezan. She gracefully blocks and sweeps Soen's feet out from under her. Soen timbers down and her back hits the ground with a thud. Her sword flies from her hand and away from her as the elezan puts her armored boot on her chest and tip of her sword to her chest. "That's the match. Winner is Ameline!" Mylla's voice resonates through the room. Everyone is stunned and silent. Soen looks at the elezan in defeat.  
"So… you're Ameline….?"  
"Yes I am." Her eyes for a moment flash a look of fear. She shuts her eyes and sheaths the sword. Once her eyes open, she has her soft look of kindness. Ameline holds her hand out and helps Soen up. She hangs her head in defeat. "Don't look so upset. You lasted a lot longer than most rookies against me. You'll be as good as me once we show you some techniques."  
"But… I lost."  
"So? You have more talent than i've seen in a long time. I've been doing this for ten years and you did great! We will make a champion out of you yet!" Everyone surrounds the two of them congratulating them. Mylla and Ameline talk out a training plan for Soen.

A few weeks have gone by. Ameline and Soen have been training together nonstop. Overwhelming knowledge of tips, tricks, abilities, and best weapons and armor. Soen hasn't had time to explore Ul'dah or learn anything about the city. Some nights were sleepless and training, some days was no training and just sleeping. There was no time for much else besides light food breaks.

Soen is shimmering with sweat as she and Ameline are in the ring to show Mylla her progress. Ameline is disarmed and cornered. Soen smiles as she 'makes the final blow' Ameline dodges by rolling under the swing of Soens blade. In a flash the elezans cool steep is against the stunned hyur's neck. "That's the fight! The winner is Ameline!"

They both face each other and shake hands as they smile. "You did great! You are almost ready for your first fight!" Ameline's smile is full of pride. Soen's is full of adoration and silently saying "thank you". They go to the Quicksand for a bath and to sit and have a nice lunch in Soen's room.  
"So… Ammy. Who all comes to these fights?" Taking a bite of a sandwich. Ameline finishes her pretzel and licks the salt off her fingers.  
"Anyone whos interested. Though I see a lot of rich folks come to watch 'the poor fight over scraps'. Sometimes the general comes by to scout for new Flames."  
"What exactly are the immortal flames?"  
"A grand company. They protect the leaders of the regions. Limsa has the Maelstrom and Gridania the Adders. Then there are free companies that help whoever, wherever whenever."  
"Are you in a grand company?" Soen finishes off her sandwich and listens to Ameline intently.  
"Of course." She smiles and looks proud. "Im a second lieutenant for the Maelstrom. Actually got to meet Admiral Bloefhiswyn. She is an amazing leader. She wasn't upset when I traded in my axe for a sword. She sent me out to explore and help people like i've always wanted."  
"You use to wield an axe?"  
"Yes. Oh but that's a story for another time!" She smiles and chuckles.

After a bit a small lalafell with red hair twisted into two round balls on either side of her head with chocolate brown eyes enters. "I'm sorry to interrupt ladies." She bows slightly.  
"Its ok Momodi." Ameline smiles at her and nods. "Something amiss?"  
"Not that I know of, you do have a special visitor Ameline." Amelines smile fades. Her face shows no emotion to read.  
"I see. Excuse me Soen. Your training is finished for the day." She stands and hastens out the door and past Momodi.  
"Is everything ok? Ameline looked odd." Soen asks.  
"Oh yes everything is fine dear. She leads a very busy life. If she's not here she's doing other work elsewhere. She was probably enjoying the downtime." Momodi walks out. After some careful deliberation Soen follows. She spots Ameline in the corner of the Quicksand with a very handsome midlander. He is much shorter than herself, light platinum looking hair that is a bit messy and spiky that falls in front of his dark brown eyes he has two dark purple tattoos on the sides of his neck. His eyes look worrisome and Amelines face twists in fear. The man walks away and Soen notices a device on his arm. Its strange looking. Looks to somehow go over the face. As soon as he's gone Soen walks up to Ameline. Before she can ask anything, Ameline speaks in a hushed and fearful tone.  
"I…. have to leave for a bit."  
"What's wrong?" Soen is genuinely concerned for her friend.  
"It's nothing to concern yourself with…" She turns to walk away, Soen grips her arm. Suddenly everything goes white.

A vision enters her mind, it was from just a moment ago, but not through her own eyes. Ameline walks over to the man and crosses her arms. "This had better be important Thancred…. I have a rookie to train."  
"Of course dear Ameline. I wouldn't have come all this way for nothing." He smirks playfully then gets serious. "We have some suspicions of a primal…" Ameline's face goes pale. "We think the Amalj'aa are planning to resurrect Ifrit again."  
"Again? Did Not those whoresons learn….?" Her face twists into the fear that Soen saw when she entered the room. "Meet me at Camp Drybone…. I will depart shortly after you do. I have to tell Soen im leaving." Thancred nods and walks out the door.

The vision ends and she is back to holding Amelines arm. She looks at her with a look of pure confusion. Ameline doesn't even face her. "I'm sorry I can't… say anything yet. Please just know that it's important." Soen goes out on a limb still a bit confused on what just happened.  
"Is it…. Because of Ifrit?" Amelines body tenses and looks at her in shock.  
"H-How did….?" She cant even speak.  
"You are meeting that man… Thancred…. At Camp Drybone…. The Amalj'aa are planning to resurrect the primal Ifrit…" Pain shoots through her head and she holds it with her free hand, her other hand is shaking on Amelines forearm her grip getting a bit loose.  
"Soen…" Ameline moves her hand away and grabs her shoulders. "Do… do you have it too…? Did you just see a vision…?" Soen's pain slowly subsides and she nods.  
"I seen…. You and Thancred… talking just moments before I came in. How…. is this possible…?" The elezans face cycles through emotions. It looks happy for a moment, confused, then concerned, then back to happy.  
"Come with me. I will explain everything to you when we get to Camp Drybone. Thancred will want to know about this.  
"Does this have something to do with the primals?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Am… I in danger for doing this?"  
"Yes and no."  
"Can you give me a straight answer?"  
"No" Grasping Soen she rushes out the door to a chocobo porter to rent out a chocobo. They then ride to the hole in the sand known as Camp Drybone.

They didn't talk the whole way. It was silence and Amelines deep thinking expression. Her brows furrowed, shimmering with grains of sand. Soen's heart is in her throat. Unsure of what the outcome for her will be. They get off their chocobos in front of the inn. Her mind races with all kinds of things. Did she stumble upon a secret that she could be killed over? Will she be kidnapped? What will happen? Ameline takes her inside and to a room. Thancred is there, sitting on the bed. His brow furrows. "Ameline what in the twelve….? This isn't some sort of training for-" Ameline cuts him off, she sounds a bit, happy.  
"She has the Echo." He looks over Soen part flirty part skeptical.  
"Does she? Tell me. Have you spoke with dear Hydaelyn?"  
"Hyda-?" Ameline shuts the door scaring her out of her skin. "Whos Hydaelyn?" She tries not to show she is nervous. She can feel her fingertips shaking.  
"She is the mother crystal." Ameline says as she walks to the chair across from Thancred. "She gives those who are worthy the power of the Echo. Could explain a lot…"  
"Explain what? What are you talking about Ameline?" Her mind is all jumbled. The person she thought she knew was now like a stranger. Ameline sighs and looks at her.  
"Tell me Soen… When you first arrived in Ul'dah… have you the feeling of sudden weakness, loss of consciousness, dreams that feel so real that you can barely comprehend? Sudden bursts of strength you never knew you had?" Soen thinks and looks up as if the pieces all fit.  
"The dream…. About the giant crystal my first night in Ul'dah.… that was Hydaelyn?" Ameline nods.  
"She gave you this power. Just as she gave me this power."  
"You have it too?" She studies her face, wondering if this Echo was a curse or a gift. Amelines face is so unreadable, so serious.  
"Yes. Though unpredictable, Hydaelyn has saved me. There are others mind you. When me and my friends laid land in Eorzea, we had the same dream of Hydaelyn. We were granted the gift together. We became her champions, just as you are now Soen."

Everything is quiet as Soen processes everything. Thancred and Ameline give her a moment. The do not speak, they barely move, but their gaze on her is firm. Soen takes a deep breath and looks at them, calmer and more serious. "What do I do now?"  
"Whatever you choose. Me and my friends decided to join Thancred's group. Others just go off on their own I suppose." Thancred nods.  
"The Scions are always looking for new hands." Thancred finally speaks up. He gives a smile and Ameline nods.  
"Scions?"  
"The Scions of the Seventh Dawn my dear lady. We help keep Eorzea in one piece by vanquishing the primals and threats of Garlean advancements. I won't force you. I know the Antecedent wouldn't either. It's up to you." Ameline and Thancred stand. Thancred makes his way out the door. Ameline stays for a moment.  
"Wild Rose… Keep it safe." Soen looks confused as Ameline makes her way out the door behind Thancred leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She sits on the bed. Its firmness forms with her body. She puts her head in her hands trying to organize her thoughts. "What will you do my champion…?" A voice pops into her head. Its angelic, and familiar.  
"H-Hydaelyn…?" She asks.  
"It is I. Tell me what are you planning to do?"  
"I… don't know… I wanted to be a gladiator… to help my people… to.. To find the one I was torn from. I'm so confused… why choose me? Why choose a pauper from Ala Mhigo….? Someone who, at the time, could barely swing a sword….?"  
"You will see the path I have chosen for you in due time champion. Just know whichever path you take, I will not abandon you." Soen looks at her hands in deep reflection. "Your friends are in danger, Soen. Ifrit will overpower them, they need you."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?! Where are they?"  
"Follow their tracks to the north, there you will find them in the Bowl of Embers."

Soen wastes no time. She rushes out of the inn and onto her borrowed chocobo. She rides north and follows the fresh chocobo tracks in the sand. She grips the reigns as she jumps into the unknown.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She gets the chocobo at top speed, sand stings her eyes as she rides into the danger. Her mind is still racing about Hydaelyn and the Echo. The path before her is so unclear, she sees her crossroads at her feet ready for her to choose. The life of a gladiator, or a champion? Her chocobo suddenly stops throwing her a few malms in front of them. Her shoulder hits the sand with a clatter, sand seeping in between the chain mail. She feels a small pop and nothing else. The chocobo shrieks and turns the way they came and runs off. She looks up and sees a desolate place made of nothing but dark rocks and thick, malicious atmosphere. Tall lizard like creatures lie dead before her. By the dozen, swimming in their own blood. Smoke and fire can be seen in the distance. Rising ferociously. Dusting the sand off her face, she stumbles to her feet. Once her balance is at least a bit better, she takes off toward the smoke.

She runs as fast as she can, her heart in the pit of her stomach. She prays to the twelve she isn't too late. She can feel the heat get more intense as she approaches a ring of fire. The wall of inferno is intimidating. She inhales and takes a few steps back, planting her feet into the ground. She takes off full speed and runs through the flames, feeling burns hit in places where the armor doesn't fully cover. Once on the other side, she sees a giant creature with horns protruding out of its head. It stands a good 8 feet above her. Looming over a downed Thancred and Ameline. She takes out her sword and thrusts her sword at the primal. It roars, swatting her with the back of its hand like a fly, she can feel the shock of pain go through her limbs. Once in the air, everything moves in slow motion. Ifrit roars, but she can't hear anything. Her gaze shifts to Ameline and Thancred, Ameline moves and reaches her hand out toward Soen.

Soen shuts her eyes, she sees how much her and Ameline have become friends, how hard they worked and trained, the view shifts to Hydaelyn having faith in her, then a man she can't see his face, but they are both in rags. He holds her hand. Their skin tones differ side by side. His is darker, almost chocolate like. Soen is a lot younger in the memory, but happy. She's at the crossroads again, one way, the glow of Hydaelyn shines in the haze, the other way she can hear cheers, then the man appears before her. He smiles and walks down a middle path. She goes to say his name but it never comes out of her throat. She chases after him she feels the warmth of aether flow through her body. It starts in her chest and flows to her fingertips, down to her toes, and tingles the crown of her head. She opens her eyes and she's still flying through the air, the warmth lingers and the pain fades. She grips her sword with a newfound strength. She flips and lands on her feet.

She readies her shield and throws it at the beast. She runs up to him and jumps stabbing him in the chest and slices him all the way down to his abdomen. He lets out an outcry of pain. He goes to swat at her again before a dagger comes out of nowhere and pierces his eye. Thancred sits up and Ameline grabs her sword for the final blow chopping his head clean off. A purple void oozes through the ground enveloping Ifrits body causing it to disappear. The flow of aether runs dry inside of Soen causing her body to go cold. The flames die as they all stand looking at each other. Soen walks up to them and smiles.  
"You said something about wild roses?" She smiles sheepishly. Ameline smiles and hugs her. "I will help the Scions. On one condition." They look at her full of anticipation. "I want to fight in the next fight in the coliseum."  
"Do you think you're ready?" Ameline asks.  
"I'm not sure… but something's pulling me there, I feel like its a sign." She puts her hand over her heart.  
"It will be done milady." Thancred smiles. "We will return to Camp Drybone for the night. Then head back anon."  
"I um… sort have lost my chocobo on the way here."  
"They make their way back to the keepers." He looks distracted and puts his hand up to his ear. "I'm afraid you ladies will have to make your way back to Camp yourselves. Minfilia needs me back at the Waking Sands. Once your business in Ul'dah is finished bring her there Ameline."  
"Will do. Thank you Thancred. I will see you soon." They nod in understanding and Thancred sets out. The ladies make their way back to Camp Drybone there is a feeling of relief all around as the chocobos tread to their location.

Time seems to fly, Soen is in the coliseum decked out in brand new armor Mylla had custom made for her. It's nothing too fancy, thick enough for her to be protected, but flexible enough to move in. Her heart is pounding with excitement. Ameline rushes in with excitement. "Soen! You are have the best luck! The general is here!"  
"Your kidding?! Oh this is exciting!" She is sarcastic. Her excitement turns to nervousness.  
"You'll be fine." She puts her hands on her shoulders. "Remember what I told you on your first day. Keep your eyes on your opponent." The announcer is out in the arena and yelling. "You're up dear!" She hugs her. "Good luck!"

Soen strides out into the arena. Cheers and whistles echo throughout the colosseum. Her opponent is before her. A midlander woman with pure white hair and aether blue-green eyes. Her eyes are filled with purpose. Soens eyes never leave her opponents. The woman flash steps and hits Soens shield with a loud bang. Her speed is unbelievably for someone covered in armor. Soen pushes her back and strikes her with a spin. The foe blocks with her arm and tosses Soen's sword. A presence in the crowd catches her eye. She looks over for a moment to see a man with dark skin, hair slicked back into rough looking dreadlocks, and scruffy facial hair. Scars cover his body but what catches her eye the most is his serious dark eyes. He has a man beside him in a red uniform with the Immortal Flame insignia on it. Her eyes widened in realization before she realizes her opponent's sword is inches in front of her face. She backs up just in time and raises her shield knocking her opponent's arm up before diving for her sword. She looks back up and the mans expression has changed. He looks impressed. Soen charges knocking her opponent down. She puts her sword to her neck. The woman raises her hand in defeat. The announcer declares Soen the winner.

She rushes in the back and rips the armor off. Ameline runs to her and holds her shoulders. "Soen are you ok? You look like you are going to be sick!"  
"I… I'm fine… I think…" Her body trembles. "I think it's the rush."  
"Ok…" She changes the subject. "You did great!" A few Flames march in with the man right behind them. He bee-lines to Soen. She can't look up.  
"You did a fantastic job. I am impressed by your skill. Mylla tells me you had only…." His voice softens as his train of thought fades. His serious eyes widen just slightly. "Soen…." She looks up with tears in her eyes. Ameline looks between them both.  
"Hello…. Raubahn…." Soen's eyes overflow with tears. She covers her mouth and starts sobbing. Raubahn dismisses the Flames in his company. They salute and walk out.

Rauhahn pulls her into a hug and squeezes her tightly. Soen buries her face into his chest, her sobs harder than the last. His eyes even get tears as he embraces her. Compared to him she is so small, so frail. "Where have you been….? I thought I…" He can't finish his sentence. Ameline walks out feeling its not her place to be there at the moment. They are completely alone. He pushes her away and looks at her. He puts his callous hands on her face and wipes away her tears. "It… is really you… isn't it…?"  
"It is… I heard you came to Ul'dah…. But I never…. I didn't think you was so close…. This whole time I heard of the Flame General… I never thought it was you." She calms herself and cleans her face with her sleeve. "I never stopped… believing I would see you again…"  
"When you were taken from Ala Mhigo.. I thought they killed you…. I was so scared that id never see you again." He caresses her cheek once more and she moves into it, she puts her hand on top of it. They stay like that in silence for what seems like forever. The silence is blissful.

Once they part they smile at each other, like nothing has changed. "How about we go catch up later? Say the Quicksand for a drink?"  
"I'd like that. I'll meet you there around sundown. I still have some stuff to finish." They exchange a goodbye and she watches him leave. He watches his broad shoulders as he walks out the door. She smiles and sighs a bit. Ameline pops up behind her and speaks scaring Soen out of her skin.  
"Sooooo. Getting cozy with the general?" She asks teasingly.  
"What?! No! We are just friends! We grew up together!"  
"... How old are you?" Soen laughs.  
"I've seen my fortieth winter."  
"Are you serious?! You look so much younger! I thought you were around my age!" Soen laughs and smiles shaking her head. "Well… you and the general seem so much closer. Like lov-"  
"Nope. I… I've been gone a while… im sure hes got someone new in his life."  
"So you were…. Once we get to the Quicksand, you have to tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Soen and Ameline sat down at the Quicksand. Ameline takes a swig of the pint in her grasp. She sits it down easily and stares Soen dead in the face. Soen is too busy picking at a string on her tunic. "Talk. How you you know Raubhan? What's the story?"  
"We were born in the same community in Ala Mhigo. Practically neighbors." She chuckles as she remembers fondly. "We had another friend as well, Ilberd. The three of us were inseparable. Loved each other like family." Smiling she interlaces her fingers and rests her head on her hands. Her look is very distant and warm. "My mother wanted to have us move up in the city. So she arranged a marriage when I turned twenty three. Raubhan and Ilberd were furious!" She laughs spritely. "They refused to hand me off to 'some silver sucking whoreson'. The day I was to meet my betrothed, Ilberd and Raubhan stormed into my home, got on their hands and knees, and begged my mother in front of my betrothed and his family, not to hand me off. That was the day, Raubhan proclaimed his love for me." She smiles remembering. "I was so overcome with joy, that I forgot about the higher family for a moment. I ran to him and cried. Luckily, the higher house wasn't too angry. They weren't sure it would work in the first place. Me and Raubhan got the blessing from my mother and Ilberd to date."  
"What happened…?" Ameline's morbid tone reminded Soen of what happened next.  
"Durning…. The Fall of Ala Mhigo… I was kidnapped and…. Sold into slavery…." Tears fill her eyes and she shakes her head. "Sorry… I… can't talk about it… I know Raubahn will press me for details later…. I think I can barely get through telling him.  
"You don't have to tell me any more." Ameline finishes her mug and sits it back down. "Soen… don't let the past get in the way of your future…" She stands. "I'm going to contact Thancred. I know you probably want to spend some time with the general." She walks out leaving Soen deep in thought.

There's still some time before she is to meet the now known Flame General. She wonders looking at market stalls one by one looking at new clothes, shoes, weapons then lastly jewelry. The man at the stall inspects Soen. Looking for what she could like. He then notices a tarnished chain that is well covered poking out from the tunic. "Welcome miss!" He is very enthusiastic. "May I interest you in restoring your necklace?"  
"Restoring my…?" She runs her finger along her neck, forgetting she was even wearing it. "Oh no… its very old and frail and not made with fine metals. I would be afraid of it breaking." The merchant looks a bit irritated.  
"I see… then may I interest you in replacing it?" She shows off his sparkling treasures in bright glimmering colors.  
"N-No, thank you though." She bows. The merchant is getting really mad. Gritting his teeth and growling under his breath. "May I see your 'precious treasure'?" He is snarky and sarcastic. Soen pulls out the necklace. It's chain, tarnished and rusted with age. Dirt covers the stone pendent that dangles from it. The merchant scoffs.  
"That piece of junk is worth protecting? You aren't even worth my time. You have no taste!" He shoos her away with the wave of his hand. Soen shrugs and walks on.

She goes to another stall and browses. She sees a hair pendent that catches her eye. It looks hand crafted, it's in the shape of a flower and the petals are made from a clear crystal. The shopkeeper smiles and leans over the table. "Ya like that one eh?" His tone is bubbly and his smile is contagious.  
"Yes. It reminds me of something I made as a child, though this one is much better." Soen chuckles and picks it up.  
"Say you were the one fighting today weren't you?"  
"Oh yes I was."  
"I seen the fight! I was rooting for you the whole way. The general seemed really impressed with you." Soen blushes at the mention of Raubhan being impressed with her.  
"I-I don't know about that."  
"I was standing right next to him! He couldn't stop talking about how someone who just handled a sword took down Celestra!"  
"That was her name… I sorta missed it."  
"First fight nerves huh? Happens to the best of us. Celestra has been trying to catch the generals eye to become a flame. But he says she just doesnt have something that a flame should have." Soen puts the pendent down.  
"You seem to know a lot around here."  
"Not as much as Wymond, but yeah you hear things float round Sapphire Avenue." Her face reeks of confusion and before she can speak the shopkeep chuckles. It's the first time she actually got a good look at him. He's a skinny caramel skinned boy, who only looks about nineteen. His hair is pulled back in a thick, shaggy ponytail resting at the top of his head, his eyes are dark chocolate brown and has freckles across his nose. He is nicely kept and clean. While his ponytail is a but crazy, every hair is meticulously pulled back and out of his face. "You didn't know what the market here was called did ya? This whole strip is the Sapphire Avenue Exchange. Best market in Ul'Dah! Accompanied by yours truly." He bows. "The names Laurens. Master of Crafting and Gathering!" Soen chuckles.  
"Soen Shzyre. Call me Soen."  
"Soen. I like the ring of that. I'll try to keep this pendent as long as I can for ya! I can tell you are still debating."  
"Yes. I usually don't buy stuff for myself… but something about this piece is speaking to me I wont deny."  
"I won't pressure you." He smiles sweetly.

Soen can feel eyes burning through the back of her skull. She turns to see the other merchant scowling at her. "What's his deal?" Laurens looks behind her.  
"Oh that's just Tetenura. He's just mad that his stuff isn't selling."  
"Yeah… something about his stuff wasn't…. I don't know how to put it…" Soens loss of words trails off as she thinks.  
"His stuff isn't hand crafted." Laurens' tone is a bit sad.  
"Its not?"  
"Nope… He pays the goldsmithing guild to make settings for everything, then pays the miners guild for stones. All his stuff looks copied and replicated. Almost the same in each piece. I mine my own gems, make my own settings, and make sure nothing ever looks the same. It kinda burns me that he takes the credit. Like he doesn't even place the stones himself. He hires a group of refugees to do it. And pays them with dirt." He composes himself. "Sorry. I kinda rambled there." He forces a smile and takes the pendent. "I'll put it on the back table and hope no one sees it. But if they do I have to sell. Im sorry."  
"No no its ok. I have to go and meet a friend soon."  
"Ah the general eh? Have fun!" She turns to leave and stops. She didn't tell him that she was even friends with Raubahn. She turns but he is with a customer. She shrugs it off and leaves. She hesitates then backtracks to the stall only to find the hairpiece gone. Her heart breaks a bit and walks to the Quicksand.

She asks Momodi for two mugs of ale. She picks a table and sits. The sun starts to set and she is already on her third mug before Raubahn speeds in. He spots her and sits. "I'm so sorry im late things kept piling up and a Flame told me last minute I had a package to pick up… It was madness." His face screams guilt. She takes his hand and smiles.  
"No its ok. I'm not even drunk yet." Her face is slightly flushed and her smile is crazy wide.  
"Your getting there. I can tell" He lets out a hardy laugh. He just stares at her for a moment. "I have to keep reminding myself that this isn't a dream… You're actually here." Soen looks sad and squeezes his hand a bit.  
"Yeah…. Fifteen years later… I cant believe Ala Mhigo… Everyone we knew… cared about…. It was so much to process… When I realized I could never go home… I just found out all of this… before I came here….."  
"You… didn't know….?"  
"No… I was…. Kept in captivity for all those years Raubahn…. I barely seen the sun… The only reason I was kept healthy was because…. Gods…." She covers her mouth.  
"What… happened…?"  
"Lets go to my room… I think I can actually talk there…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Warning! There may be some triggering themes in this chapter such as details of gore, violence, suicide, and rape. If you are triggered by such things please skip this chapter. This chapter is Soen's background and is a big deal, but will be summarized in the next chapter. Thank you,  
Sheimare)

They sit on the bed, mugs on the side table. Its silent for a long while before she gets the strength to start talking. Her eyes are glazed over but refrains from crying. Raubahn is patient with her, waiting for her to start when she's ready. "I don't know where to even start…." She finally says.  
"Let's start with Ala Mhigo…."  
"Right… Sorry…." She inhales then starts. "When we got seperated… and everything turned to hell. I went to go and try and find my mom. I ran into a man… He wasn't Ala Mhigan… He grabbed me and dragged me out of the city. I seen you… but he gagged me and tied me…. That's when I was in my first cell… I was put on auction. It was more or less a slave auction. I seen everything from Ala Mhigans, to kidnapped children, poor people snatched from the streets." She closes her eyes. "I kept telling myself. 'I'll be alright. Maybe someday I'll return… Maybe i'll go to a high class house of Ala Mhigo and they'll know me. Let me leave'. Finally a man bought me…. Some sort of midlander doctor. He was… a big deal where he was from. I don't know where he's from, I don't even know the country I was taken to. I was blindfolded and put in my second cell." She pauses for a moment.  
"You said he kept you healthy…. Why?" Raubahn's voice is unusually quiet. Soen gulps and whispers.  
"To torture me…." Her eyes overflow.  
"Soen you dont-"  
"No I do… I want to tell you. I want to tell you everything… It's time I told someone. And I want that person to be you."

Raubahn wipes away her tears. She takes his hand and squeezes for comfort, he lightly squeezes back. "I don't know how many days had passed. He finally unbound me and let me walkabout my cell. Feeding me three times a day. Then after a week. He forced me out of the cell and into a room. It only had a lightsource and a table… with restraints. He strapped me in. At first it was little inscions on my body." She shows him the little scars. You cant even see them unless you are next to her. "Then they got deeper… and more twisted. He would put his finger in the gashes and just listen to me scream…." She shutters. "Then… after he was done with the physical pain… He would bind me… and ... " She loses her composure. She sobs.  
"He raped you… Gods damn it all…" Raubahn's body heat starts to rise. "Please… tell me he didn't do any more…."

Soen hesitates but unhooks a top part of her tunic. The piece slides off and shows a huge and hard to look at scar that takes up the whole center of her chest. She pulls down the tunic to show that it goes down in between her breast, she lets it go and pulls up the bottom of the tunic to show the scar continue along her sternum and trails off to the left side, it goes right over the lower part of her rib cage and finally stops on the side of her hip. Raubahn is a mixture of anger and sadness. "What… did that bastard do to you?!" He stands and tears fill his eyes. He falls to his knees and hugs her waist.  
"After fifteen years…. He decided he was done with me… All the wounds, burns, pain, rape, mental torture of watching him kill person after person. In the most gruesome ways…. That he was just done with me. So he wanted to make sure…. No one would touch me… no one would love me or care. That's when he told me about Ala Mhigo…. He left my wound to heal, he kept me strapped to that table for days…. Soaking in my own blood. I wanted to die…. I tried everything… to biting my tongue off to inhaling my own saliva to try and drown myself. Once I was healed he blindfolded me again, and dropped me off at little Ala Mhigo gagged and bound. After people found me, they told me you were alive and in Ul'Dah… The thought of you… kept me alive Raubahn." She shows him the necklace. "This kept me sane… and kept me looking positive…."

Raubahn looks up, face damp with tears. He gently takes the pendent in his hand and stares at it. "The first thing I gave you… after I…. I can't believe you kept it…"  
"Why wouldn't I…? We were in love Raubahn. I know…. That you probably moved on… and that's ok. Just as long as you are here alive. That's enough."  
"I never stopped thinking about you Soen. Never. I came here, to fight for Ala Mhigo…. I fought for you, hoping you would hear about my success. After that, I served lady Nanamo and became the general of the Flames. I know…. Fifteen years is a long time to pretend like nothing has changed…." Soen looks sad. Raubahn pulls something out of his pocket, its an object wrapped in a piece of silk cloth. "But I hope that we can start over, and this time… nothing can come between us." He puts the object in her hands. The shape feels familiar. She unwraps it and it's the hair pendent that she seen at Laurens' shop. "I promise, I'll protect you Soen. I won't let you down."  
"How did you-?"  
"One of my Flames told me you was very interested in his jewelry.

She thinks back to what Laurens said. 'The general seemed really impressed with you.' 'I was standing right next to him!' Soen facepalms herself. "Oh my gods. Laurens was one of the soldiers with you at the fight today wasn't he?"  
"Yup!" He chuckles deeply. He takes the pendent out of her hand and puts it in her hair at the base of her ponytail. "There." She looks at it in the mirror and looks at Raubahn. He looks at her chest scar sadly and walks over to her and hugs her tight. "I can't change your past… but maybe we can look toward a brighter future." She hugs him and smiles with one last tear rolling from her eye.  
"I'd like that."


End file.
